wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue
Blue is a dark blue/black-colored wolfdog. At the start of the series, Blue is shown as Quent Yaiden's pet and aide in hunting down wolves, believing, like her master, that wolves were to blame for the destruction of her home and family in Kyrios. She lived her life as a pet dog, unaware of her heritage, and helps Quent hunt down every last wolf. However, upon meeting Cheza, her wolf blood is awakened and she is unable to continue hunting down members of her own kind, and chooses to join the pack in the search for Paradise instead. She is portrayed as a false antagonist in Wolf's Rain. Personality Like Toboe, Blue is extremely fond of and attached to humans, having lived with them her whole life. She was extremely devoted and obedient to Quent and followed his commands without hesitation, even if it may have meant her own demise. She broke free of following Quent's orders once her inner wolf had awoken when she had contact with Cheza, unwilling to kill her own kind and afraid of how Quent would cope with her being around. She is a fairly calm, level-headed individual. Alhough she seems laid-back, she will become fiercely protective and angered if anyone endangers anyone close to her. In the pack, she grows closest to Hige, and eventually she ends up falling in love with him. Despite the possibilty that Paradise won't accept her because she is a half-breed, she promises to follow Hige, no matter what happens. Appearance Blue is a dark blue or black wolfdog. Although what makes up her other half is uncertain, she retains the look of a pure wolf, aside from her blue eyes. While with Quent, she wore a spiked, silver collar. Her human form is a tall, dark-skinned woman with short, black hair with blue eyes. She appears to be in her late-teens or early-twenties in human years, although it is likely that it is the latter, since she tends to call the rest of the wolves "kids". She wears a long-sleeved, navy-blue, buttoned trenchcoat, the collar of which sticks up. She wears matching, thigh-length, navy-blue, heeled boots and a short, pale-red scarf. History It is unknown about Blue's origins of where she came from and what her birth name was, but it is known that as a pup she was found by Ruus Yaiden who took her home and was raised in the small town of Kyrios with his family. At first his father Quent was reluctant about keeping her but eventually gave in after Ruus's begging. Where she then went to live on happy with the family and was dubbed the name "Blue" due to the colour of her own fur. Unknown to the family and Blue herself, Blue was actually half wolf. One unexpected day Kyrios was set on fire, fortunately Blue was saved by Quent who barely managed to get out alive, Ruus and his Mother weren't so lucky and died. Before leaving off, Quent and Blue went to take one final look at their destoryed town and saw wolves in the horizon feasting on the burned corpses in the fire which lead the two to believing that the wolves were responsible for the deaths of all Kyrios. Together, they vowed to kill every last wolf as vengeance for their family's death. Plot Blue and Quent are travelling in the snowy blizzards where they come across an Arctic Wolf and attempt to kill it, Quent only managed to fire a grazing shot at the Wolf, they then follow the Wolf's footprints to Freeze City. Upon arriving at Freeze City Quent goes into a bar to get a drink and have a conversation with the bartender and leaves Blue outside to rest. While asleep, Blue awakens to the sound of people breaking stuff and see's a line of people walking past the alley she's resting in, one of them stops to look at Blue and she gets the scent of this person being a Gray Wolf so she barks to get Quent's attention, Quent goes out to the look but finds the assumed Wolf gone, however he finds Wolf footprints on the dirt ground, confirming that there was a Wolf present. After a day spent in the city, Quent and Blue find the Arctic Wolf from the previous day again and attempt to kill it once more, Blue distracts the wolf whilst Quent shoots it in the stomach. Due to the hassle, Quent is brought in for questioning with unsatisfactory that the Wolf is apparently confirmed dead and people disbelieving him that it was in fact Wolf as there has been no sighting since 200 years. As Quent and Blue leave the building, they look back when Blue senses Cheza's blood reacting to the Wolf. The two go back to a hotel room that Quent rented. The next day when Quent buys a drink and sits down to take a break, he tells Blue that they cannot make the same mistake as before on letting the Wolf escape and so they have to be more wary and be sure to not let them go. Whilst walking in an alleyway, Blue spots the same person from the previous day who she identified as a Gray Wolf as well as another person who she also identifies to be a Red Wolf with him. A drunk Quent eventually see's through his gaze that the boy is in fact a Wolf, this refuels his full hatred for Wolves knowing that they take on the form of Human's, Quent goes to shoot the boy but is stopped by the other Humanized Wolf who claws his hand, Blue tries to bite him but misses. The two Boy's then jump an amazing height onto the buildings next to them, escaping. Later on the afternoon of that day, Police Detective Hubb Lebowski (the officer who interrogated him earlier when brought in for questioning) visits Quent as he is taking his information on Wolves more seriously and to get some advice on the situation, Quent informs him of his sighting to more Wolves in Humanized forms, however due to his drunken status, Hubb decides to leave with getting no effort on what the Boy's looked like in order to keep an eye out and getting no advice from him. Before leaving Hubb informs Quent that the Arctic Wolf he and Blue got escaped and is in fact alive much to Quent's satisfaction, Quent tells Hubb to just keep an eye as anyone anywhere could be a Wolf seeing as they are taking the forms of Human's and also quotes the book of the red moon to Hubb about Wolves being the creation of Human's. While Blue and Quent are on another walk around the streets, they overhear a conversation with a little girl and her father about seeing a "Dog" appearing as a Boy and wants to look for him, Quent and Blue follow behind. As they are following and when the girl screams that she see's it, Quent draws his weapon out to get the possible Wolf, however Blue senses the Gray Wolf's scent again and splits up from Quent to go after and find it whilst he takes care of the sighted possible Wolf. Blue finds the Gray Wolf running from the Police and stands in his way, the Gray Wolf makes a sarcastic compliment towards her saying "you're pretty good" and tries to run away when Police get closer, however Blue manages to bite his arm and falls head first into a stocked up pile of cardboard boxes full of potatoes. The Wolf gets away and Blue is injured. Quent finds her as well as noticing Gray fur on her and as well as a blood trail. Quent leaves Blue behind at the hotel to rest from her injuries while he goes out to find the Wolves and inform Hubb more about the situation. After recovering, Quent decides that the two should move on as the wolves they were after have left the city, so he takes her to rest outside the bar the two went to they first arrived at freeze city whilst he goes to get a drink. Whilst sleeping she wakes to Hubb standing outside the bar looking for Quent which makes it clear to him that Quent is inside. Hubb encounters Quent about the story in the "Book of the Moon", wondering if it is really a fairy tale, Quent gives his belief on the story being reality but let's Hubb decide on it himself. Before Quent leaves off with Blue, Hubb informs Quent that his ex-wife Cher Degré has gone missing and she is the one who left the Book of the Moon copy with him, Quent gives his final thought on the world ending to Hubb as the moon will turn red and burn, he then tells Hubb to do what matters to him soon before anything happens, such as finding Cher if he really cares about her whilst Quent himself along with Blue will go hunt down the Wolves before it ends. Quent and Blue hitch a bus ride to a town on the cliffs, upon arriving Quent goes into a bar to get a drink, there he finds Cher along with Lord Orkham's troops. Blue stays outside to rest, she awakens to the scent of all three Wolves (along with one more being a Mexican Wolf) from earlier along with the flower maiden Cheza, before barking to get Quent's attention she notices the flower maiden and stays silent, but upon seeing the same Arctic Wolf from earlier her anger returns. Cheza however comes over to Blue and reveals to her that she is a Wolfdog, much to Blue's shock, as Cheza and Wolf run away, Blue attempts to go after them but is held back by her leash, Lord Orkham's troops and Cher who come out of the bar notice a quick glance of the Wolf and Cheza running and go after them. In the morning of that day, a tired Quent goes over the picture of him and Blue's family, reminding Blue about how Ruus found her and brought her home with Quent not wanting to accept Blue being brought into the family, but eventually gave in from his own stubbornness and allowed Blue to stay in the family. Quent then gives Blue a stroke on the head about how big she has grown since she was puppy, Quent then falls asleep from exhaustion. After Quent falls asleep, Blue's leash comes loose from his hand and falls off. Blue then hears the sound of Lord Orkham's troops struggling with a boy and goes to intervene, upon arriving she witnesses one of them going insane and knocks the boy to wall cracking his head open, she then growls at the two as a warning to leave, one of them tries to shoot her but she manages to knock the gun out of his hands, scaring the two off. Blue goes to check on the boy that they had hurt and licks him on the head, Quent who was awoken by the gunshots runs over to check, upon looking at the sight of Blue standing over the wounded boy it reminds him of the destruction of his home town, watching as the wolves feasted on the burned corpses on the town. This sends Quent into a scarce flashback of him shooting at the wolves where he almost shoots Blue, upon looking at the damage to the boy's head he realizes Blue wasn't the cause of his injuries and goes to the child's home to treat his head injury. While Quent is inside the Boy's home tending to his injuries, Blue waits outside to rest. She is awoken to the same soldiers who attacked the boy earlier, the insane one goes over to her despite the other ones annoyed protest to get on with their task, when the other one leaves off to their mission, the insane one stays behind to beat Blue up with the butt of his gun as revenge for scaring him earlier. A defenseless Blue is helplessly beaten, after receiving enough beating she grows very angry and charges toward the man snapping her leash, the man shoots her and wounds her as well as shooting her collar off and breaking it, but she is able to kill him by tearing his throat out. Quent later discovers the aftermath of her attack on the man but she is no where in sight, meaning she likely wandered off with the freedom of her leash no longer holding her. Quent later finds and chases after the Wolves he finally found, upon going after them he finds a heavily beaten and wounded Blue bleeding. Shocked at the sight of his dog wounded, he hears the Wolves howling and continues to go after them, before leaving Blue bites onto his coat pleading with him not to leave her, a hesitant Quent promises Blue that he will come back for her as soon as he kills the Wolves and hurries over to get them. Although he fails to kill them, he goes back to get Blue but upon arriving, he finds that she has left the place he left her. A large howl can then be heard, most likely Blue howling as a signal to Quent that she is okay and to imply to him that she is part Wolf like he did not know as well as she did not. Afraid of being around Quent having know that she is part Wolf with his hatred for them, Blue went on to travel to an unnamed beat up town to live a life of her own, knowing she can't go on to kill her own part-kind, on the way there she eventually found out how to switch into her human form. Blue encountered some Human's in a black market looking for work, after informing her that they will give her work she finds out that they only want her organs, Blue fights back and escapes whilst being chased. Fate After Darcia turns into a Wolf, Blue attempts to attack him in vengeance for killing Quent, but Darcia gets the upper hand and crushes Blue onto her back and breaking her spine, Hige attempts to go over and aid Blue but is backed away by Darcia who goes over to Blue and finishes her off by tearing her throat out. Hige then goes over to Blue in her final moments, she shortly dies from her injuries with him mourning her. Quotes *''"You're nice. Gross, but nice."'' *''"No, Hige, don’t leave me behind!"'' Trivia * In the manga, Darcia recruits Blue to help him open the door to Paradise using her blood. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Deceased